


Stubble

by autisticblueteam



Series: RvB Fluff War Collection 5 [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Agent Maine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, RvB Fluff Week, Trans Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: He was in the shower when he felt that familiar scratchy tingle against his skin, when his hand brushed past his jaw. Pausing and combing his wet hair back out of his face, he touched his jaw again.Stubble.





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Technically speaking this is set in my Tell the Truth and Run universe, between the final chapter and the epilogue, but it’s more than easy to read as a basic domestic AU.

Thick arms looped a little tighter around his torso, tucking him back into the warmth of their body as he stirred and instinctively went to roll away. An unspoken ‘five more minutes’, a rejection of the fact that morning had come to disturb them that etched a smile into Wash’s features. He laid an arm over theirs and squeezed the back of their hand, let their legs tangle together.

Five more minutes would be okay.

A happy rumble vibrated their chest against his back. Exhaling quietly, he pressed into the sensation and delighted in the pleasant buzz the sound sent through him. He’d never get tired of this.

Still, those five minutes passed eventually. Wash patted Maine’s arm, yawning and blinking away sleep. “C’mon big guy. Time to get up.”

Deep, displeased grumbling vibrated their chest and they buried their face against the back of his head, smothering themself in his hair. Rather than letting him go they held him closer, large body curled around Wash and essentially trapping him.

Wash chuckled.

“ _Mateja_. We have shit to do, come on,” he said, trying to pry their arms loose. Maine, readily abusing their strength, only held tighter. “ _Mateja_. C’mon, I need to pee, do you _really_ wanna keep me trapped here?” Another displeased grumble followed, but finally Maine gave in and loosened their grip. Wash lifted their arms up out of the way, kissing the back of their hand. “Thank you. C’mere.”

Rolling over—their arms still held out of trapping range—he kissed them, laughing at the pleased purr he earned. Purring back, he pulled away and bumped their heads together.

“I’m fairly sure I’m okay this morning, but help me run through the checklist?” he asked, sitting up. Running his hands through his own hair he attempted to tame the bedhead somewhat, brushing it out of his face. Maine nodded, shuffling up from under the covers. “Okay, hit me.”

<Name?> they signed.

“Seo-Jun Chae.”

<Age?>

“Thirty-six.”

<Where are we?>

“Our home on Luminescence.”

Finally, Maine pointed at themself, <Who am I?>

“You’re Mateja Chae,” Wash said, grinning wide. “You’re my spouse.”

<All good,> Maine signed, chuckling softly and beckoning him over. <Good morning.>

“Good morning.” Looping his arms around their neck, he leaned into a kiss, grin still spread across his lips. His fingers danced up over their shaved head, enjoying the familiar tingle that the stubble sent along his nerves. “That makes a straight month without waking up not knowing who I am, right?”

Lacing into his hair, Maine’s fingers combed through the dark strands and scratched pleasantly at his scalp. Wash melted. <Yeah. Good.>

“Mm. Not a record, but,” Wash said, sighing contently. “Hey, you— hand out of the hair you can’t keep me in bed with the allure of stims. Unless you’re feeling in the mood to join me in the shower, go make us some breakfast?”

The hand didn’t fall away immediately, which Wash couldn’t bring himself to protest, but it did eventually. Maine pressed a kiss to his jaw and nudged him gently with their nose.

And then scooped him up to a quiet ‘whoa!’ and a startled laugh, his arms looping around their neck.

They deposited him at the bathroom door with a final kiss before heading to the kitchen, to make them both some food. Wash, after watching them descend the stairs, ducked into the bathroom and started up his morning routine.

He was in the shower when he felt that familiar scratchy tingle against his skin, when his hand brushed past his jaw. Pausing and combing his wet hair back out of his face, he touched his jaw again.

Stubble. All along his jawline, not patchy or uneven like the way it had first started to grow years ago, before those two years he lost access to T. But now, with his new implant having been at work for a few years…

He grinned. Washed down, dried off, pulled on a pair of fresh boxers.

“Hey, Mateja! Come here a sec!”

There was a grunt of acknowledgement from downstairs and soon after, Maine’s heavy footsteps were coming up the stairs. Wash finished towel-drying his hair and tossed the towel over the top of the shower door, just in time for Maine to come up behind him and loop their arms around him with an inquisitive rumble.

“Look,” Wash said, scratching his jaw. “Notice anything new?”

Maine brushed their flingers over the stubble with a quiet rumble of acknowledgement, resting their chin atop his head. Kissed at the other side, chuckling quietly at the scratchy sensation.

<Handsome. Looks good. Grow it out?>

“Yeah, yeah I think I’m gonna. Took me long enough to get here, may as well give it a shot, see how it looks, how well it grows,” Wash said, tilting his head into the touch. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and he turned around, looping his arms around Maine’s neck and keeping them at his level. “Also…”

Stretching up as if to kiss them, he brushed his face against theirs, catching them with the stubble. Maine started to laugh, growling playfully and trying to move away only for Wash to cling on tight and continue his stubbly assault without hesitation. Even when Maine stood at their full height he held on.

<Ridiculous.>

“I can’t see you signing your hands are behind my back.”

They made a grumble that got across the same meaning.

“Yeah, maybe. But you love me.”


End file.
